One Week
by Lo Mein
Summary: Getting sick is no fun.Especially when my whole town left for a super cool vacation. A wish on a star may just change this. Read it you'll like it!
1. Vacation

**Okay this is a story about how the straw hats came to Little Homer New York (where I live) and chill out with me, break things, and cause all sorts of chaos. Well for a week anyways.**

**I can't use my first name but yes I am using my favorite name (4my name) and Yes I am using my last name.**

**I don't own one piece but I have a cupcake of DOOM and I have enslaved animal crackers and I have a really cool imaginary friend who's just like Luffy but I call him Lu-Lu-San. **

**Luffy(imaginary):I hate when you call me that!**

**Me: But it's so cute!**

Saturday

Schools Out for a week! No more teachers, no more books, and no more nasty looks! Well...At least for a week.

This is going to be the best week ever! Our whole village won a trip to a resort in the Caribbean for a whole week! Everyone packed up and went to the airport. Our town is now basically a ghost town. The Beach! The Sun! The summer fun!

Well. It would be. But I'm still stuck in Homer New York. No Bahamas for me. I have been running a fever for three days straight. I had to go to school anyways and now I have to stay in bed. My mom deiced she did not want to go on the trip. She sold her ticket on e-bay and got $650 bucks for it. Here are her reasons; one: She is a workaholic. Two: She hates hot places. Note the reason for living in Homer New York. She insane like that I guess. But she said that she would be working double shift everyday. She also said that she was going to stay in a holiday Inn to save gas, but she had her phone on her if anything would happen to go wrong.

So yup I'm home alone. Mom left me with a huge wad of cash if need it for anything.

The week hasn't even started and already I'm bored! Basically I'm bedridden for the week. T-T . God damn it! Why dose this always happen to me! Well Duh! If I knew that I wouldn't be here at home in bed sick. I would be on a beach with really hot guys! I'll have to make the most of it though. I guess I'll watch movies in bed the whole week.

How bad can it be?

**Well that was the first one hope you liked it if not you can throw your popcorn at Lu-Lu-San**

**Luffy(imaginary): What did we just go over ! And why do I get pelted in popcorn?**

**Me: Can't remember. Don't care! Because you love popcorn and I hate it! . **

**Review please!**


	2. Against doctors orders

**Yay! I got one review in like the first hour of posting this! Thanks everyone! Thanks Fiery-Wolf-Angel! I love you all (in a healthy sane way of course) **

**Luffy (imaginary): LoMein dose not own One Piece.Yay! I mean oh no! She dose not own anything else like movie rights stuff like that. **

**Me:Shut up Lu-Lu!**

**Luffy (imaginary): Stop calling me that!**

**Me: no! Meanie head. **

**Both go in separate corners and pout. **

Sunday!

So far I have watched the Corpse Bride like 300 time, Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, and what ever we had in the house. But what I have been watching even more is my one-piece DVDs over and over. I love one Piece and I could watch it forever. I know the theme song by heart and I sing it when there is no one in the house.

It beats doing mission impossible music while I'm in bed. It defeats the purpose because your suppose to hid be hind things and run around like a spy when you do it. Now I am officially bored. I guess when I was bored earlier it was unofficial or something. I'm hungry too, but more bored to care.

I got up out of bed. Something my doctor told me to do only when I REALLY needed to. He also said I should have someone get me things I needed. But No one is home and he's a dumb ass who has no idea what he's talking about. I held on to my book shelf to keep from falling .I let go and grabbed the door handle.

I turned it and pulled open the door. Freedom! Sweet Freedom! Well almost.

"Come on Jenny!" I called behind me. From under the covers came my little pug. She's a fawn one, three years old almost four. No longer a puppy but she acts like one from time to time. "Come on little dog1" I said as I shut the door behind us. I went down stairs the little dog at my heels.

We went to the kitchen and i looked at the clock on the stove as I opened the door to the garage. 11:03 Perfect time to eat ice cream. I let the dog out and ran back in the kitchen. I got out the ice cream, a bowl from the cupboard and a big spoon.

SCRATCH, SCRATCH, SCRATCH!

Jenny wanted in from doing her business. I brought her in and gave her a good girl treat, a milk bone dog biscuit. She ran into the living room onto the couch with it. I made sure her dishes were filled then I went back to my ice cream "Why the hell did I get a bowl?" I asked my self as I picked up the spoon and the ice cream. I sat on the couch and ate while flipping through channels while Jenny sat on the blanket protecting her biscuit.

Eventually she took her afternoon nap. I went on the computer and checked my mail on the different accounts. After my mail was checked and answered I read some fanfics that people have updated. I got off the computer at 5:30and I watched what ever was on TV for a good three and a half hours. Then I made something to eat. Jenny had her bear which ment it was time for bed. We headed back up stairs.

I didn't really notice it was dark out until i got into my room. Jenny hopped up on my bed and curled up. I went over to the window and looked out. "Wow look at all of the stars!" I said. I opened up the screen and climbed out onto the roof of the garage. I named all of the constellations I could see.

"Ooh! A shooting star1" I said as I watched it. "I wish that the straw hat pirates were here with me for this week so it would be less boring!" I said to the star. Jenny barked. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I said as I took one last gaze up at the billions of stars. I crawled back into my room and shut the screen before any bugs got in. I laid on my bed until I heard a boom coming from the front yard. I sprang out of my bed to see what had happened.

**Wow. That was kind of long. **

**Please review!**

**I love you all!**


	3. on the Merry go

**Looks at Luffy (imaginary) then turns around**

**Me: I don't own one Piece. **

Saturday One the Merry go!

It was soooooo boring! They had been sailing for days. No islands in sight or nearby. There was nothing to do and to top it off it was HOT.

Usopp ran out of tall tales to tell Chopper. Poor little Chopper was over heated with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in the little shade that there was on the deck. Zolo was sleeping uncomfortably due to the heat. Sanji had nothing special to make for lunch. Nami had to do the boring and tedious work of finding another island to stop and get supplies for the ship. Robin ran out of books to read and was tired of rereading books. Luffy by far had to be the most bored. The wooden sheep's head he sat on was too hot to sit on it comfortably. He couldn't hang out in the crows' nest because the sun was almost directly overhead and it would be the hottest place to sit. So he laid on deck with chopper his tongue hanging out also.

"Oi lunch is ready" said Sanji weakly "go get the girls Luffy". "What! Why me! " He asked springing back to life. "Luffy just do it," said Sanji who had no energy to fight with Luffy. Luffy got up and got the girls. They ate lunch and everyone appreciated the fact that Sanji made iceys. After Lunch they stayed in the gallery where it was somewhat cooler. Sanji made diner and after dinner usopp saw something.

"Hey guys an island!" he said. "Really!" asked Chopper. "Yeah come and see!" he said and indeed there was an island. They docked the ship in a cove so it would not be seen. They stopped to get supplies and after the supplies were all bought luffy sat on the beach and watched the sun set while the others were on the ship.

From the cove Luffy could not see a single star so he had an excuse to go on the beach. The sand felt good. Soft and cool. He watched the stars appear then he picked out the brightest and made a wish. "Bright star. I wish for an awesome new adventure for me and my crew and then to make new friends," he said.

Zolo, Usopp, and chopper who was sitting on Zolo's shoulders came to where Luffy was sitting. On the beach. "Whatcha doing?" asked Usopp as he sat in the sand next to Luffy. "Look'n at the stars" he said with a huge grin. "Wow there is so many stars out to night," said Nami. "Nami-swan Robin-chawn don't stay out to long it's getting chilly out her" said Sanji.

A meteor shower appeared in the sky. "Wow! Cool!" said chopper, Usopp and Luffy. "Spectacular" said Robin. A huge gust of wind sweep by them then a hole appeared underneath the small crew. "What the hell!" said Zolo as they were falling. "Ahhhh! Were going to die!" said Usopp as he clung to Chopper. "I don't want to die!" said Chopper. Luffy was laughing. "Ha Ha! This is great!" said Luffy. "No you idiot! This is bad!"Said his entire crew. there was a light at the end of the tunnel. They then hit the ground hard and then everything went black.

**Luffy (imaginary) looks back at Lo Mein then turns around **

**Luffy (imaginary): I hope you liked this chapter. If not you can throw your raspberries at Lo Mein . Review please. **


	4. WTF!

**Chapter 4:WTF?**

**Looks back a Lu-Lu-San and walks over to him**

**He looks up at me and I get down an hug him**

**I think you know what I own and what I don't own by now. **

**Saturday Night Homer New York**

I went to the window in my parent's room to see what had happened. It was too dark but I could vaguely make out a lump in the road. Perhaps some one dropped something off the back of their truck. Jenny was in my room barking and scratching on my door to see what had happened. "It's okay Jenny!" I said to her. I put on one of my mothers robes and slid on a pair of shoes. I just had to see what had happened. I opened the front door and turned on the out side door.

I could still only see a pile. I cautiously walked over to the pile. 'No way! No friken way!' I thought. Perhaps they were just role-playing. But in the middle of the road? I touched his cheek and stretched it. Rubber! I fell back on my butt. It actually happened! On holy crap!

I carefully dragged them onto my lawn. I opened the door that led to my living room. The front door. Where to put them? Where to put them! I dragged Nami then robin up stairs. They can stay in my parent's room. I took down the picture of my parents and hid it. Usopp and chopper can stay in my kid brother Robert's room because he had a bunk bed.

I carried Chopper and dragged Usopp up the stairs to my brother's room. I unfolded the couch into a bed. Zolo could sleep there. Sanji could sleep on the love seat. But where to stick Luffy? My older sisters room was off limits and I have no room in my room. Oh well he can sleep on the reclining chair. For Now.

I ran back up stairs to the closet and got out blankets and brought them down stairs to the lining room. Now that was taken care of I could go to sleep. I shut the front door and kicked off my shoes. I put them under the coffee table next too the love seat. I went up stairs and made sure my sister's room was locked then I finally went up to my room.

Sleep good.

I'll sort out this mess in the morning.

I laid down on my bed.

My brain shut down and I was fast asleep.

Please review! The chaos starts in the next chapter once the straw hats are in my house.

**Lu-Lu-san and me made up!**

**And no you cannot have him. He's my imaginary friend! **

**Mine you hear! MINE!**

**Lu-Lu-San: She's crazy today! She ate breakfast! HELP!**

**Review please!**


	5. Good Morning Sunshine!

**Me and Lu-Lu-san made up!**

**And no you can no have him. He's my imaginary friend! **

**Mine you hear!**

**Lu-Lu-San:She's crazy today! Help! **

**Me: Yesh I am today. You get to find out my favroite name. Well one of my other favorite name's because I used my favorite one _waaaay _to much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:Good morning!**

Morning already? What a great sleep! But where were we sleeping? He sat up from his comfy chair. Sanji was sleeping on a couch to his right and Zolo was sleeping in a bed to his Left. He was about to get up but he was still very tired so he relaxed in his chair.

Luffy looked at his surroundings. On the far right there was a sleeping samurai, near the sleeping samurai there was a huge window out looking a yard with two little windows on either side of the huge window. A black cube sat next to the small window on the right in the corner. Next to the black cube was a stand with dying plants on it.

There was a fireplace and armor near where Sanji was sleeping. His hat was lying on a table right next to his chair and Zolo's bed. Luffy pulled the blanket over his head and went back to sleep.

I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I made a wish on a falling star and my wish came true. I wished that the one piece characters were here with me! Ha ha ha! What a silly dream. I stumbled out of bed and then looked at the wall watch. Nine fifteen a.m. I looked at Jenny her paws were practically crossed.

She had to go out and go do her business. I opened my door and Jenny bolted down the stairs and started to bark like crazy. Must be some one is here. Wait. There couldn't be because everyone was gone. Panic sweep over me. I grabbed a toy gun that shot a round of bullets and a midget sword that was never sharp. Only used as a decoration but it could scared the intruders away.

She descended down the stairs quietly. a stair creaked. The third one down. "shhh...I heard something" said a familiar voice . "I can't hear a thing with this damn dog barking!" said another familiars voice. Aw to hell with it! She jumped the rest of the stairs. "hah!" I said as I landed on the floor with the midget sword drawn. "What a beautiful girl!"

My face grew pale. I could not believe my eyes. I fell to the floor still holding the midget sword. "Who are-"started Luffy. Jenny barked. "Jenny! Shut up!" I shouted at my dog ignoring the urge of hitting her with the midget sword. BARK! "Jenny!" I said. The little dog suppressed a growl. "My name is Clarissa but my friends call me Rissa" I said still shaken about the fact that they were her.

Zolo keep an alert eye out just in case I decided to do something with the midget sword."Rissa" said Sanji in a flirty voice. I suppressed my giggles. He got and offered to help me up. He extended his hand to me and Jenny got there before I did. CHOMP! "Ow!"Said Sanji as he held his hand. "Jenny!" I said as I hit her on the back lightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Oh your love will heal me!" he said. "Down Sanji!" said Zolo. Rissa laughed a little then Jenny started barking again. She got up on her own and walked into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Luffy. "I'm going to let the bacon nazi out" she said as she walked out side and let the dog out.

Once I came back in the house I realized I wasn't dressed once I stretched and my nightshirt went up revealing my undies. I quickly tugged my shirt down quickly. My face was red. I could just feel it. _No one saw that right?_ I looked up and my eyes met with Zolo's._ Crap! He saw!_

She returned to the living room. "So Rissa my darling. Where are we?" asked Sanji. "Right now you are in my house in the village of Homer located in the state of New York which is part of the united states, located in the north America which is located in the Northern hemisphere, which is located on the planet Earth which is located in the milky way galaxy which is on the outer arm of the never ending universe" she said.

They looked at her funny. "Too many big words?" she asked innocently. "Hmph! No!" said Zolo as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's the beach?" asked Luffy. "What beach? There's no beach here" said Rissa. "What!" Asked Zolo. "Okay. So how did we get here Rissa darling?" asked Sanji. "I remember a hole in the ground on the beach" said Zolo.

"My wish!" said Luffy and Rissa at the same time. "Your wish!" they both asked each other. "Yes! My wish!" said Rissa "I wished that you were here"." And I wished for an awesome new adventure for me and my crew and then to make new friends!" said Luffy.

"Whishes do come true!" I said as I did a little jump. The night shirt went up again, this time for all to see." Yes wishes do come true!"said Sanji with his eye turned into a heart. "Sorry!" I said quickly with a bow to try and hide my red face. "That's quite alright my sweet1" said Sanji magically appearing next to Rissa.

RUMBLE! "Sanji! Feed me!" said Luffy. "Alright!" I'll be back Rissa" said Sanji as he went to the kitchen. "All the cold stuff is in the fridge" said Rissa from the living room. "So Rissa...your sword-"said Zolo. "Oh this?" she said as she picked it up off the fireplace. "Yeah that" he said. "Don't worry, " she said as she ran it across her throat. The looks on the boy's faces were price less.

Luffy sprung up and took it from her hand. He stared at Rissa's neck. No blood. "I was going to tell you that it wasn't sharp" she said as she removed her hand from Luffy's. She put the midget sword back in its scabbard and tossed it to Zolo. "Cool huh?"She said. "No. It's pointless to have an unsharpened blade. What if you were to be attacked right now?" he asked.

"Well. I'd have to say that I would have nothing to worry about because I have three super tough guys in my house right now" she said as she smiled brightly at him." I swear girls can be completely useless "said Zolo. Luffy laughed and Rissa pouted. "Rissa! I hear scratching" Said Sanji from the kitchen.

Rissa walked out of the living room into the kitchen. The food smelled so good. Well it beat having icecream for breakfast. "Smell's good Sanji" she said. "Only the best for you Rissa!"said Sanji he said as he smiled widely. Rissa proceed out the door and let the little dog in.

The moment I brought Jenny in she began to beg for food. "What? You bite me then expect me to feed you?" asked Sanji to Jenny. She wined and bounced. I laughed and Sanji smiled and did his little heart dance thing. From the cupboard by the door I got a dog biscuit and put it in her food dish. If Jenny wanted it she would go and get it.

"Sanji I'll set the table for you." said Rissa as she opened the cupboard to get the plates. "Thank you Rissa darling, but don't worry I shall do it". "Your a guest in my home. Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes my Darling! You should go freshen up for breakfast perhaps" he said as he started to do his heart dance thing . Which makes Rissa laugh which makes it worse. "Alright I'll go get dressed".

I suspended my giggles and ran up the stairs took a sharp right into my room and shut my door. I dug through my Dressers looking for something to wear. I found a pair of shorts and a plain red tee shirt to wear. Today was supposed to be a warm day showers later in the day. I inspected my out fit on the long, mirior the was on the back of my locked door. I grabbed the brush and ran it through my hair then I put my hair in a high ponytail. There is always that one strand of hair that dose not fit in the ponytail.

She opened her door and then shut it behind her. "Alright you. Who are you and where are we?" asked Usopp pointing a rather large hammer at the strange girl. She smiled and walked past the Marksman and the tiny reindeer hiding behind his legs. She walked down the stairs. "Hey where are you going!" he asked. "Get back here!" he said as he went down stairs following her with Chopper attached to his leg.

Jenny had stopped begging and whining for food. Sanji looked at the dog. Her ears were pinned back to her head and the fur on her back stood up. Sanji did not say a thing. He got out the plates and set them in the dinning room Jenny followed him. "Stop smiling and answer me damn it!" said Usopp. Sanji walked out of the dinning room to the bottom of the stairs.

A swift kick was applied to the heads of Usopp and Chopper. "Ow!"Said Chopper.Rissa ran over to Chopper and picked him up. "What the heck Sanji!"Said Usopp who was rubbing his head. "Never talk to a lady so cruely!"Said Sanji. Sanji and Usopp were fighting. Sanji was winning. "Aw! Your just too cute!" said Rissa as she hugged him to her chest. "Wah- shut up you idiot!" he said as he started to squirm and blush "Put me down!".

Rissa did and Jenny came out of the dinning room barking up a storm. "What? We wont hurt her-but I didn't- what are you- I wouldn't! "Said Chopper to Jenny who was still barking. She growled menacingly at Chopper who hid behind Usopp. "Aw!" said Rissa at the hiding reindeer.

"What's with all the shouting!" asked Nami as she came down the stairs. "Ah Nami Robin breakfast is ready my darlings!" said Sanji. "Yay!" said the boys as they ran into the dinning room. Everyone else walked in. Clarissa sat at the end of the long table near a small hutch. "Usopp, Chopper, Nami Robin, This is Clarissa but call her Rissa k? And this is her house " he stretched his arms out and picked up Jenny. Who was uber pissed. "And this is Rissa's dog Jenny".

"Nice too meet you Miss. Rissa "said Robin. A hand popped out of Rissa's plate and shook Rissa's hand. "Nice to meet you too Robin" she said as she shook the hand. "Ah! My lovely ladies are starting to get along!" said Sanji. "Can it love chef before I lose my breakfast!" said Zolo. "Oh yeah how about I stick my foot up your-" ."Cool it you two!". "Yes Nami!". Luffy Stole some of Choppers breakfast.

It was chaos among the straw hat pirates. Rissa only watched in silence. She looked back at the hutch. Her sisters had left one of her digital camera's home. Rissa took it and smiled a plan came into her mind that second. "You know. Camera's steal your soul when you get your picture taken". Rissa turned on the camera.

"Huh!" said everyone from what they were doing. Rissa turned the camera to her self and pressed the button a flash the picture was taken. She leaned back in her chair and fell. "Rissa!" said everyone. They huddled over to her there was another flash then laughter.

Rissa stood up and laughed. "I can't believe that you fell for that!" she said. WHAP! "OW!" said Rissa as she rubbed the back of her head. Jenny barked once. Rissa picked up the camera and took a picture of Zolo and Sanji fighting. It was so funny! She laughed again. "What?" asked Luffy?

Rissa showed the picture to him and he laughed. She then took a picture of Luffy laughing. Usopp and Chopper would make funny faces and Rissa would take their picture and show them.

This was fun! She continued taking pictures and laughing. Everyone was having a really good time.

Rissa stopped laughing. Her head started hurting really bad. She looked up at the clock. She was supposed to take her medicine nearly an hour ago. "Excuse me for a second" she said as she got up from the table.

She walked into the kitchen and held onto what ever was close to her. She stumbled to the other counter and above the counter and below the cupboard was a small shelf used to hold small bottle and small things.

She reached for her orange bottle and wrestled with it to get the top off. One oval shaped pill down the hatch and the bottle set back among the other bottles. Pills were always hard to swallow. In truth she didn't feel any better even though the pills were supposes to be fast acting.

"Yeah right!" she said as she walked into the dinning room. "Yeah right what?" asked Usopp. "What? Oh me? I was just um…talking to my self" said Rissa.

"Well I'm done!" said Luffy. "Me too!" said Chopper. "Really! Good! Come on!"said Rissa. "Ooh where are we going!" asked Chopper. "You'll see she said as she led them to the basement. She turned on the lights and the boys followed her down the stairs.

The boys took to the couch right away and Rissa went to the T.V. She put her favorite game in the game cube and smiled as she turned on the T.V. It was a Billy Fuccilou commercial (huge car sales man ). "It's gunna be HUGE!" the TV shouted. (his slogan). She rolled her eyes and turned on the game cube.

She took a controller and pressed start a bunch of times then stood up. "Okay everyone this is a TV it shows you thing " she pointed to the TV "And this is a game cube. You put a game in here and it shows up on the TV". "And were playing One Piece Grand battle!" she said "So. Who wants to play first?"

"Me!"Said Luffy. "okay here you go" she said as she handed him a controller. She did grand battle. "How many rounds?" "12!" "I want to see how it's played then I'll try it" said Usopp. "Me too!"said Chopper. "Alright". She showed Luffy all of the buttons and how they worked. He said he got it but I doubt it. "Now we can pick who we want to play. You're the blue choosing swords" she said.

"Pick me! Pick me!" said Usopp. "Okay" said Rissa. Now on my game? I have unlocked all of the costumes for the crew and I have unlocked all the characters but Mr.0 and I unlocked another battleground. SO naturally I picked one of his cool new outfits. I picked Nami in her cheerleader costume, Sanji in his soccer uniform, Kuro, Buggy, and chopper in his Tennis uniform.

Luffy picked his crew starting with him then Zolo, then Nami, then Usopp, then Sanji and finally Chopper. "This is gunna be easy!" he said as he saw who he was playing against Usopp. "Hey!"Said Rissa and Usopp. "I'll remember that!" she said as she started. She beat Luffy. "Ha what now!" she said as she had won. The matches went by fast. And in the end. Clarissa had won because she knew all of the moves.

She did feel kinda bad. She gave her controller to Usopp . "Here I'll watch" she said sitting in the big green chair. "No Rissa you can help me" said Usopp. "Hey I want help too!" said Luffy. "No you already played I haven't she's helping me!"

"me!"

"no me!"

"Me!"

"No Me!"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

She got up and sat between the bickering boys. " Luffy after your match it's Choppers turn" Said Rissa trying to lay down some rules. "Okay then" she looked at Chopper. He looked really bored. She got up and went to him. "You look really bored. Anything I can do ?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "I have an idea! Come on Chopper!" she said. He followed her cautiously. "We'll be back in a little bit" she said as she went up stairs with Chopper. She went up stairs. Sanji was washing dishes and the others were still in the dinning room. They looked bored. "You guys look bored. Go to the basement" ordered Rissa. "Why?" asked Zolo. "It's less boreing,"she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah! She's got a game cube and it's fun! Said chopper. "What's a game cube?" asked Nami. "It's fun on a bun!" said Rissa. "No thanks" they said unison. "Okay. Well you can go in the living room and watch TV". "Is that like a game cube?"

"Yeah. It is". "No thanks" they said again. "Aw! Your no fun anymore!"She said in a British accent. "What?" "Well there are books in the living room by the fireplace. And you can relax on a chair or something" she offered.

"Yawn a nap sound good about now" said Zolo. Robin nodded and decide that a book would be good. Nami followed her. "Okay". Jenny followed them into the living room and hopped up on the couch with Zolo. "Stupid dog" he muttered.

"Come on Chopper" I said as I grabbed his hoof and dragged up the stairs to my brother's room. "They have got to be in here somewhere" I said as I threw stuff. I was looking for his huge box of Lego's. "What are you looking for?" asked chopper as he doged things. "Lego's" I said. "Lego's?" "Yeah there loads of fun!" I said. "Aha!" I had found the big box.

"Come on!" I ran out of his room and went down the stairs through the living room and went into the basement. "Look guys! Lego's!" I said happily. Neither of them responded.

Luffy and Usopp were in a tight match. "Wow you can see the smoke come out of their ears!" I joked. Chopper laughed, "So what are Lego's Rissa?" he asked as he sat in front of the box. I sat down too and took off the lid. I pulled out two Lego's.

"Theses are Lego's you can build stuff with them. I demonstrated. "Cool!" said Chopper. I dumped them out and he started right away. "So who's winning?" I asked. "It's been pretty much tied" said Usopp. " Are you doing survival?" I asked. "No were doing normal". "Oh". "That's take for ever!" said Chopper.

"Nah, I don't think so" I said as I started to build a house. "Look Chopper a house!" I said. "I made a horse!" said Chopper holding his horse up proudly. Now I know that it did not look like a horse but my imagination kicked in. "Why it's lovely Chopper!" I said. "This could be a house for your horse," I said as I handed it to him.

"YES! I WIN," shouted Usopp. He proceeded to do his happy dance. "Hmph!" said Luffy. "Here ya go Chopper" said Luffy as he handed the controller to Chopper then took a seat in the green recliner. "Chopper do Left A, B" I said as I watched. "Okay. Yeah I win!" he squealed.

Usopp threw a pillow at me. "Hey you have to help me too!". "But you're doing so well!" I said. "Yeah I am" he gloated. The matches were over. "Usopp play Lego's with me!" said Chopper who not even phased that he had lost. "yay! I can play again!" said a happy Luffy. "Play with me Rissa!"Said Luffy. "Okay!" I took first controller. "Your going down rubber boy!" "Yeah right!" I laughed a little we picked characters and started. This time we were really loud. More aggressive. There were a lot of 'Ha's', "oh no's!' 'no fair' and yes's!

I had jut finished serving Robin and Nami drinks. Ah my lovely ladies. There was a lot of yelling coming from the basement. "What's going on down there!" asked Nami. "Luffy stop you cant do that! It's cheating!" he heard Clarissa say. "I'm going to go see what's going on" said Sanji.

"Ah! Luffy Stop!" shouted Clarissa. What the hell was Luffy doing to her! He was going to kick Luffy's head in! "Luffy you suck!" he heard as he came down the stairs. "Oh hi Sanji!" said Rissa "Ah, Clarissa my darling! Are you okay did Luffy hurt you!" he asked her. "All I did was beat her" said Luffy.

Wrong set of words.

Luffy lay on the ground with a good couple of lumps on his head. "What was that for Sanji!" asked Rissa as she went to help. "He hurt you. Are you okay!" he asked her. "What? I'm fine Sanji. What he meant to say is that he beat me in a video game". "Oh.Sorry Luffy" said Sanji.

"Hmph!" he said. "Luffy come on were playing again" said Rissa. Sanji took a seat in the green chair and watched the screen. "What's that?" asked Sanji. "It's a TV you play games on it!" said Luffy. "So why am I on it?" "Because it's a game and Rissa choose you as a fighter " said Usopp.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Cool ! secret attack!" said Chopper. "No fair!" said Luffy. "No more orders were done for the day!" said Game Sanji. "I win!" shouted Rissa. "That was a cheap attack!" wined Luffy. Rissa stuck her tongue out at Luffy. ""Oh and I suppose it was fair when you did it to me last time?" she asked. "Yupp!"He said smiling. She hit him over the head with a pillow . "Your such a jerk!" she said smiling at him. "Good job Rissa!" said Sanji. "Thanks".

"SANJI I'm hungry!" moaned Luffy. "Me Too" said Rissa rubbing her stomach. "gasp I cant have my darling starve! I shall go make some lunch!" he said as he sprang out of the chair and dashed up the stairs. "I'M BORED!"said Rissa loudly as she slumped back on the couch. " Me too!" said Luffy taking the same pose .

"Then let us go cause some **CHAOS**!"She said with an Evil grin. She started whispering in Luffy's ear. A grin soon appeared on his face as well. The plan was very dangerous and some one could get killed but was worth it and Luffy and Rissa went up the stairs trying hard not to laugh loudly.

Rissa and Luffy walked straight to the bathroom. (Located right across the stairs to the basement.) She handed Luffy some bottles and things. They went in the living room.

Perfect Zolo was asleep on the couch.

"Okay when I ask you to hand it to me do it " she said. "Okay!" said Luffy. "Pink bottle, green bottle, eyeliner, lipstick, face paint"

It only took Zolo "Make over". Luffy couldn't help but laugh. Rissa covered his mouth. "We need to clean up quickly!" she said as she grabbed some bottle Luffy grabbed the rest. They put everything away quickly and dashed down stairs. They did there best not to laugh.

"Shit! I could have taken a picture!" said Rissa. "You should have!" said Luffy. "It would be funnier once he's up because I could just ask him for one" she said. "Yeah! That would be funny!"Laughed Luffy. Then Rissa joined him in his merriment. "What's so funny?" asked Chopper "Just wait and see" said Rissa.

"I can't wait!"Said Luffy. He burst out laughing again. Luffy. Your just to weird" said Usopp. "Rissa my darling lunch is ready!" said Sanji from the top of the stairs. "FOOD!"Said the boys as they ran up the stairs. Rissa followed them up. Rissa ran into the dinning room and grabbed the camera . Luffy took his seat.

"touch my food and I'll kill you" she said to the boys. She ran into the living room and took pictures of Zolo. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her. "N-Nothing!" she blurted out. She bit her lip. "Okay….Your weird" he said. "Shut up" she hissed at him. She ran to the dining room.

"OMG!OMG!"

"What!"

"Your face is SO funny!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked Nami as they walked into the dinning room. Sanji looked up to greet Nami and almost dropped the platter in his hands. He was going to laugh but Rissa hushed everyone. "Zolo do a pose I want to take your picture" said Rissa as seriously as she could.

He smirked , she took a picture. He flexed his muscle and she took another picture. "Here. Now look in the mirror"" she said as she handed him a mirror. He smiled then looked into the mirror. His face was priceless. She laughed and set the camera down. By now everyone was laughing , but him.

He was pissed mostly because this is not the first time this has happened to him.

Last time it was Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who did the prank.

The result, well the after mass resulted in weeks of hard sitting for the three stooges.

Everyone was laughing.

"I thought I taught you dorks not to pull stupid pranks on me!" "Hey! It wasn't us!" said Usopp Chopper nodded in agreement. Rissa smiled. "You" he hissed and pointed at her. "Bingo! Tell him what he's won Johnny!" she said. "Hey Hey! Don't forget me!" said Luffy as he put his arm around her shoulders.

His glare did not phase Rissa or Luffy.

"I suppose you want it off hn?" she asked. "No. I much rather prefer it on" he hissed, "What the hell do you think?" "Okay don't your panties in a bunch. Go sit on the couch". "Luffy your coming too" said Zolo. "What!" he wined. Zolo shot him a nasty glare . "Okay! Okay! I'm coming" he said as he took a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

They headed into the living room. Rissa got all of the things to clean his face. "Closer your eyes and keep'um shut" she said. "Why?" "Close your mouth too. You no talkie no mo!" "Wha-" she put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I know what I'm doing you don't have to worry!" she said.

Luffy sat in the reclining chair and sat back. He pulled his hat over his face. It didn't take her long to clean his face up. It felt kinda good, so good that he fell asleep.

He started snoring. She shook him. "Zolo, Zolo wake up". No use. She looked at him.

I wanted so badly to draw a mustache on his face. But I really didn't want to die today. So she let out a small wine. She turned on her heels and took Luffy's hat . "Come on Luffy. Let's go and eat". He got up grogly and followed her. She handed him his hat back once they got into the dinning room. Usopp & Chopper were leaving for the basement. Sanji was waiting hand and foot on Nami and Robin.

"Ah there you are Clarissa my darling!" "Hiya" she said as she sat in her chair. Luffy started to dig in. Literally. "Oi Luffy Zolo said you could have his food". "Really !"his eyes lit up. She nodded her head. She still had it. Master Prankster. She ate quickly before Luffy tried attacking her plate. She sat at the table staring at the rain coming down outside.

She put the back of her hand to her forehead. It was hot. Very hot. She was starting to feel light headed again. "Rissa are you okay?" asked Luffy. She woke up. From her trans. "Sorry. My mind was wandering" she said. " To the basement?" "To the basement".

Robin and Nami got up and continued their conversation in the living room. " Are you coming Rissa?" asked Luffy. "Yeah. I'll be down in a little bit". He smiled then left. She remained in her chair staring at her hands folded in her lap. Sanji began picking up. It was quiet except for the clinking of silverware. "L-Lunch was very good Sanji" she said quietly.

He looked up from the plates and sliver ware. "Why thank you Clarissa". It was quiet again. He was leaving for the kitchen. "I – I wish you wouldn't call me that" she said. He looked back at her. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't see her face from behind her hair. He just nodded his head.

He put the dishes in the sink, and then headed back to the dinning room. It was quiet once again. "May I ask why I cant call you by your full name?" She looked up but not at him. He cheeks were slightly pink with blush or so it looks like.

"Only M-my Mother calls me by my full name". Her mother must be dead. Is what he thought. "I'm terribly sorry Rissa". "Why should you be? I hate her" she said as she got up and walked out of the dinning room.

Her mother must have died sometime ago. Maybe if he made her deserts it would make her forget and forgetting would make her happy. He quickly started the dishes so he could make her deserts.

She went down the stairs rather lazily. Her medicine made her tired and she wanted to sleep. So it would make her cranky if she didn't sleep. "Whoa" is all she said when she got to the last floor. There were Lego's **EVERYWHERE**. The boy's were wrestling on the floor, but stopped. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

They stopped and looked at her. Busted. "Okay. I won't be a nag and I really don't care what happened, so just please pick up the Lego's," she said. As she went to the couch. The boys looked at one another. "Rissa you okay?" asked Chopper. "Peachy Keen" she replied. "Don't worry about me. I'm just. …Kinda tired". "Alright. We'll leave" said Luffy.

"Not till you pick up the mess you made," she said. "I thought that you would forget". "I'm a babysitter I never forget". Minutes passed by the sound of Lego's being put in a plastic container and whining. "Were done now. We'll leave you be" said Usopp. "Okay" she replied groggily. The lights were turned off and they went up stairs with the Lego's.

She felt kinda bad that she was sleeping when she had guest but they made themselves at home. Which was like a first most of the time. Her thoughts wandered and she began to chase them in sleep. Luffy Usopp and Chopper came up the stairs. "come on we can play in the living room" said Luffy. "And we can rebuild Usopp village and the sculpture of me!" said Usopp. "Where's Rissa?" asked Robin. "She's sleeping in the basement" said Chopper.

"She did seem a little off" said Nami. "Yeah". "I think its cause her mother died" said Sanji jumping into the conversation. "How'd ya find that out Sanji?"Asked Robin. "She asked me not to call her by her full name I asked her why not and she said her mother had called her by her full name".

"Aw. Well that's too bad " said Luffy. "Yeah it is" said Nami. "Nami, Robin play with us!" "Yeah you can help rebuild Usopp village". A few of Robin's hands appeared from the ground . "No thanks" said Nami. "Aw! But It's fun!" "How about you Sanji?" "Later I'm making food" he said. "okay then" he said, because he knew if Sanji played there would be no dinner.

I didn't dream much. I dreamt about the crew, a couple of my friends, my family and a set of Doves. That was about it . I got up just in time for dinner. I made sure that I ran a brush through my ratty hair. I went up the stairs and opened the door. There was no one in the living room. Must be in the dinning room. I went to the dinning room and the sliding door was closed for some weird reason. I knocked on the door. Then slid it open. Everyone had really sad looks on their faces including Jenny but she's always frowning.

"What's wrong? You guys okay?" She asked. Nami got up and went to her. "Rissa were fine…WE know about your mother" said Nami. She hugged her. " Don't be too down on your self" said Nami. "huh? What are you talking about?" she asked Them. Sanji got up and went to her. "Please don't be in denial dear. We know that your mother is…well…Dead" he said.

Rissa blinked a couple times. Then started laughing. "What's wrong with you?" asked Zolo "Your friken mother is dead get over it." She laughed harder. "Zolo stop being insensitive!" said Nami. "Silly goose! She's not dead! That bitch is on holiday!" she laughed louder "W-where would you get such an absurd idea!" she asked.

All eyes fell on Sanji. " You told us her mother was dead!" said Nami. "Well that's what I thought she meant!" She kept laughing. "Dinner looks good Sanji" said Rissa . Sanji pulled out her chair for her "Why thank you my darling". He sat next to her tonight.

The hate disappeared and peace came back once again. After dinner everyone headed for be. Rissa helped Zolo pull out the bed from the couch.

She and Jenny headed up stairs to their own bed.

This was gunna be a fun week.

_OMG I am so sorry! This took **FOEVER** to type. 13 friken pages. I thought that there wasn't enough chaos but I promise more. I want the chapters to cover the **WHOLE **day. So they are long. But thanks for reading. Your reward is a cookie. A BIG ONE!_

_But Lu-Lu-San ate them all. _

_Lu-Lu: hee hee! **burp**_

_Me: gross but soo cute! _

_See ya later then next one will take me a while to write. I'd love to hear from you!_


	6. morning 6a

**Hello everyone it's Lu-Lu-San and me! Since the last chapter took so long I decided to cut the chapters up into 3 parts. Morning, Noon, and night. Some times it will only be two depending on the day and what happened. So you can expect more chapters more often! **

**Writers note: By the way I'm American so I'm using American dubbing, No-Sans or **

–**Chans. Sorry If it bothers you just read it like you would normally would. **

She woke up at nine a slight headache but other than that she was fine. She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed with the dog following her. She yawned again and went down the stairs.

"BORED!" said Luffy as he banged his head into the wall. "Luffy stop" said Rissa. "Why?" he asked. "You'll put a dent in the wall". She shuffled her feet to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Rissa"said Robin from the kitchen table. "Good morning Rissa! I'm making breakfast". "Smells good" I opened the door and went into the garage with jenny at my heels I let her out and stayed in, the garage and waited for her to finish.

I looked around. My eyes landed on my kid brother's wiffleball bats. He always played in the backyard with the neighbor kids. Then I got an idea. There was a baseball field near my house. Today we were going out and playing some baseball. Home Run Derby.

She sprang up from the picnic table and ran into the house she tripped up the stairs opened the door and fell into the kitchen.

Before anyone could ask if she was okay she blurted out "were going out today!" "Where?" asked Nami. "It's a secret you'll just have to wait and see" she said. Sanji helped her up off of the floor. " Sanji could you bring food for a picnic? " she asked. " Of course. Leave it to me! To me sweet heart" he said. "Yay!" she ran into the living room.

Zolo was sitting on Luffy's back and pushing his head into a pillow. "He being annoying?" she asked. " Yeah. He kept whining and saying he was bored". "Well don't keep sitting on him fatty , or he'll die". Zolo got up. "I'm not fat". "I was just teasing". "I'M BOR-". "Say it again and I'll slice you into ribbon" growled Zolo.

He shut up . "Luffy. Let's go wake up Usopp and Chopper " she said. "Yeah!"he said as he leaped off of the couch and headed up the stairs. Zolo stared at her. "How do you do that?" "I'm a babysitter" she answered simply. " Oh". "Zolo could you let Jenny in". "Why cant you?" he asked. " I'm saving you from the headache". He nodded and went out the door.

"5,4,3,2,1" CRASH! The boys came tumbling down the stairs yelling and screaming. "Oi bone heads breakfast is ready!" said Sanji. "Food!" they said as they forgot the fight and ran into the dinning room. Rissa followed them in they were already sitting down with their forks and knives in hand chanting food food food!

Jenny bolted into the room begging and whining for food. Zolo strolled into the dinning room. Sanji followed with platters of food. "It looks good!" said Luffy. He started to help him self to the food.

Then it was all out war. Again. Once they had stopped they had stopped they were finished eating. "Were going out today guys" said Rissa. "Yay!"Said Chopper and Luffy. "Where?" asked Zolo. "Yeah where?" asked Usopp. "You'll just have to see" she said . "Ooh! A secret place!" said Chopper.

"Count me out" said Zolo. "Oh but Zolo it will be tons of fun! Wont it Rissa" said Luffy. "That's right and if you don't go you wont eat cause Sanjis coming with us" she said. 'How dose she do that!' thought Zolo. "Fine. I'll go" he said. "Yeah!" said Luffy. "I'm going to change. Sanji just leave the dishes in the sink".

Well that was really short. But I got it done

Se ya next time!

Bye bye boo!


	7. Batter up!

Sorry for the delay! Um… Too many things have happened but I got a new computer to and I got the old one! It works so much better, which means more stories! Yay! The only thing that gets in the way of me writing is School. SO please don't hound me I'm doing the best I can with the little time I have so enjoy!

I bolted up the stairs into my room. I put on a pair of shorts and a white tee-shirt that had something weird on the front of it. I tied my running shoes on tight and left my room. I put Jenny on her lease and handed it to Zolo.

"You're in charge of her till we get there"

"What?! Why me?"

"Don't question my authority!"

"Can we go already?" asked Luffy. "Yupp!" We all left through the garage. I grabbed the bucket. "What are those?" asked Chopper. "You'll see when you see" said Clarissa with a smile.

It was weird, they had no idea what baseball was. Clarissa had seen them play once before against Arlong, but that was in Japanese. I suppose that the Japanese characters are different from the American ones. It was such a weird thought.

We cut through my neighbor's yard and through the parking lot of Cindy's and made it to route 281. "Stay on the side of the road". "Yes Mom" said the boys in unison. "Well sorry if I'm being a nag!" We crossed the intersection passed the hair salon and Costa's and then cut through the waterworks near the Tynapioga River.

"Sanji you can set the food on a picnic table". "Alright Rissa my darling!" She kept walking. "Come on were almost there!" "You mean this isn't the spot?" asked Usopp.

"well no, I mean it is , but it's one of two spots" she explained the best she could.

They followed her, through a parking lot past a closed concession stand and onto a little league field. "Okay were going to play a game. It's called baseball".

15 minutes later

"For the last time Luffy. Your suppose to run to the base and touch it" she said in a rather annoyed tone of voice. "Please Luffy tell me that you get it" asked Usopp. "I think I do" said Luffy. "Hooray! Now let's play Girls vs. Boys!" said Rissa. They all looked at her strangely. "More boys here than girls" said Zolo. "Did you count Jenny?" They all fell over. "She cant hit or throw a ball but she makes a good out fielder" Again they all fell over.

"Come on please?" she asked with puppy eyes and a quivering lower lip. "Okay fine" said Zolo caving in. "Let's make this interesting 500 berries says that we will win" said Nami. The boys looked at her like she was dumb. "I'm in! Said Usopp "500 on us!" "Ditto". "Ditto". "Same here" "same".

"Huddle!" said Nami, all of the girls got in a circle Jenny sat in the middle looking up at Nami. "Okay we better win this or there will be hell to pay. Got it?!" she asked. "Okay!!!" they all shrieked.

Girls out on the field boys up to bat. Luffy grabbed a bat and got ready. "Luffy turn around!" shouted Rissa. Some things never change. "Oh right!" he got serious he gripped the bat and scowled. She nodded and pitched the ball. He swung. "Fowl!" she caught the ball and threw it again. This time he hit it and made it to first base. She threw the ball "strike!" "Strike!" "Ball!" he was determined to it this time. The ball was pitched Usopp hit it with all of his might, hard to left field, Luffy ran.

Jenny picked up the ball and got to first base before Usopp could. "Out!" "Way to go Jenny1" said Nami. She barked and wagged her curly tail then picked up her ball and trotted off with it way out to the back board. She laid down in the grass chewing on the ball.

A new ball was brought into the game. Chopper walked up to the base. "Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!" "Take a base!" Chopper ran to first base. "What the hell are you doing?!" asked Nami. "Sorry! He has a short strike range" replied Rissa.

Zolo got up to bat. She threw the pitch. CRACK! The ball went way over the fence. "Home run!" Nami was fuming. One out and three runs in already. Rissa really did not want to die today, so she became more determined. All they had to do was get 15 points

Sanji was up to bat; all she had to do was distract him. She bent down so he could see down her shirt, she had him now. She threw the ball "Strike!" She batted her eyelashes "Strike!" She flipped her hair "Foul!" "Damn it! She blew him a kiss "Strike! Your out!"

"Oi! Interference" Said Zolo. "Shut up cactus head!" said Sanji. "Oh it's on dart brow!" they started fighting in the dug out. Luffy was back up to bat. She threw the pitch it came right back at her and she caught it. "OW!" "Out!"

It was the girls turn to bat, Rissa called a group huddle in the dug out. "Okay Here's what we do Since there are so many of them and so few of us do what you can, Try not to hit the ball up in the air , go for grounders and hit to their knees" Said Rissa. "Hurry up!" shouted Zolo.

"Why you ready to get your ass handed to you?!" Asked Rissa as Robin got up to hit, Luffy was pitching. "Strike!" come on Robin you can do it!" Robin nodded and the pitch was thrown. She hit a grounder to right field. "Run Robin!" shouted Nami.

Robin made a mad dash to first plate "Safe!" "Wahoo! That's what I'm talking about!" said Rissa. "Oh god! I'm up" said Nami. "You can do it Nami!"Said Rissa as she got up to the plate. The pitch flew past her and she went white. How the hell was she supposed to hit that?! "Strike!" "Come on Nami pull your own weight" shouted Rissa.

"Shut up!" she was pissed now she gripped the bat and hit it hard to left right between Sanji's Legs. She made a mad dash to first plate. Now Rissa was up , she gripped her bat and smiled. He nodded and pitched the ball. She hit into middle field and hit the back wall.

Rissa sprinted to first base. "Go home Robin!" shouted Nami and Rissa. Nami made it to third and now Rissa was in trouble. It was close she ran and slid into second base her toe touching the outside of the base and Zolo tagging her arm with the ball. "Safe!" she collapsed.

"Ghosty on second!" she called. Jenny came running from the out field and spat her ball out in Rissa's hand. Jenny sat on second base. Rissa carried the nasty ball back to the dug out with her. "Way to run it in Robin" "Nice hit".

Robin was back up to bat. She hit the ball Nami ran in but Robin was out before she could make it to base. "Out!" She walked back to the dug out. " Nice try" "Thanks" Rissa was back up to bat. She hit a pop fly and just kept running Jenny made it home but Rissa was tagged out. "Come on Nami!" cheered Rissa.

Nami got out , the girls were behind one point and back in the out field. The game was neck and neck. Bottom of the sixth bases were loaded the girls need exactly four points to win the game.

Oh yeah the pressure is on. Pitcher was switched to Zolo now it is nearly impossible to hit the ball. Pressures on Rissa! She whipped her forehead as she stood at home plate. It was now noon when the sun is at its highest and hottest point of the day. "Strike!"

"Damn it Rissa , hit the ball!" Her vision was getting blurry and she was starting to feel light headed. "Foul!" "Come On Rissa! Get your head together!" She squinted and her vision became clearer she get a tighter grip on the bat and was determined.

CRACK.

The ball went high and far.

"Home run. Game over. Winner: The Girls Team!"

They started to bicker with one another about money. Rissa left the field with Jenny trailing behind her. They walked down to the park. Rissa sat in the shade of a tree, while Jenny went to find a rock to suck on. Jenny was looking for a smooth rounded rock. Jenny is a weird dog, and sucking on rocks just makes her weirder. She began to wander further off . "Jenny" he ears perked up.

She ran to her young master. "Jenny!" she heard again. She stopped running and followed the voice. She ran across the bridge. Rissa's eyes followed the dog. 'What was she up too?' "RISSA!" she heard. "Whhhhaaaaaatttttt????????" she replied. "Found her!" said Usopp.

She saw her friends coming over. She laughed as Usopp feel down the hill. They reunited and there was much rejoicing.yay.(sorry to much Monty python) Zolo took refuge under a shady tree. Usopp, chopper, Luffy, and Jenny were playing in the shallow stream. Nami and Robin were sitting under the gazebo while Sanji was making lunch and catered to the every whim from Nami and Robin.

Rissa began to nod off into sleep; she felt a cool splash of cold water. She opened her eyes and saw the culprits. Each pointing to another. She rolled her eyes and tried to sleep again. But again the cold splash of water attacked her from 'nowhere'. So she moved to the other side of the tree. She took off her shoes and socks. Then her white tee-shirt because thinking ahead she wore a bikini. She watched them while they turned around and began splashing each other.

With a splash coming from the other direction Usopp turned around. Face to face with Rissa. She splashed him again. Splash down. "Come on and eat!" shouted Sanji. "Yay!" shouted Luffy he helped Jenny out of the stream and Chopper was helped out by Usopp. Rissa struggled on her own to get out.

Zolo was still asleep; Jenny fixed that by shaking her water out of her fur. He woke up in a rage and chased the dog to the gazebo. Rissa walked rather lazily to the gazebo. But once she made it she made in impression. Sanji was being himself; the flirt. Rissa thought it was funny but Zolo keep making the gagging noises a fight broke out.

Yupp just a normal Lunch.

Finally !

It's compete! God that took 4 ever. Sorry 4 the wait , don't know if it was wroth it….

But if so leave me comments. Send messages and most of all send me ideas for the next.

Love you all ! (in a healthy sane way)

Lu-Lu-San: see ya next time !


	8. Who are you talking about?

**I rather not eat. I excused my self from dinner to write, I find this more important. Anyways the dinner excuse me lunch topic was rather annoying. Comparing the lame "Star Wars" to the awesome "Pirates of the Caribbean" and saying Tortuga wrong. My stomach was turn, so I escaped to my room, where I am now Typing and watching One Piece on my DVD player. **

**Lu-Lu-San: That topic was rather offensive I would have left if Lunch wasn't so good. **

**Me: Good?! It was dry and nasty! **

**Lu-Lu-San: yeah yeah, what ever you say. On to the next chapter!**

**One quick notice I have changed my town a tiny bit , some of the stores and shops will be changed **

**Wednesday (or at least I think) **

The crew seemed pretty interested in my tiny town. I was amazed, because there is not a lot to see or do . But never the less I promised them a grand tour. I got up an hour earlier than I would have been and I made sure that I took my medicine

Sanji was already making breakfast when I went downstairs with Jenny. It smelled good, what ever it was. I let the dog and went to the shed in the back yard , we were gonna need bikes .

Thankfully my kid brother had gotten a new bike every year so there was plenty and chopper could just ride with me in the seat. After breakfat I had to explain some things.

"okay first thng here in in homer we don't use berri as currency , we use dollars" explained Rissa because Nami had asked( go figure). "I'll end you some money when we get to town.

"What about Jenny?" asked Chopper. "she'll have to stay here for today" she said . "aw!" said Luffy.

So we left the house. I locked the doors , and off we went. I took a different quicker route more to see too. " My best friend lives in that house" I said as we passed Lora Lane.

They went over the railroad tracks. " what were those bars in the ground, why are they there?" asked Chopper. "They are called train tracks, they are there for trains to go by on, we have trains in or world too" said Robin.

"Oh I've never seen a train" said Chopper. "Me neither" said Luffy. "Well I can recall a time in my youth when I wrestled a train" said Usopp. "REALLY?!" asked Chopper. "Yupp On the island of trains". "cool!" Rissa took them down the main road across the street and into a parking lot.

From there they were each given some money and went to town

There were three clothes stores. Bev. & co. , Homer Men and Boys , and a small Old Navy. Also there was an IGA, a black smithery , a bakery , and 5 different restaurants above bev co was an antique store.

Now seeing the words Old Navy was freaky for pirates. Rissa dragged Chopper in with her to prove that it was not a Navy base. After that they followed though still ready to knock out a marine or two.

Nami loved it and went to try on as many things as possible. The guys less inthused left. Rissa made a small perchase and then left. Once Nami and Robin left with bags in hand . She told them about the library anf that's where they headed.

Rissa asked them if they wanted to go on a picnic , but the answer was clear , no picnic. She left them with money for lunch then went to find the guys. Which was not really hard . Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing tag . Luffy almost knocked Rissa down . "Let's go get food for lunch " she said walking to the IGA. "yay! " they ran after her.

Not to her surprise Sanji was in the store yelling at the clerk about the poor quality of the food. Rissa let him continue with his rant and she talked to the other clerk.

" I need a pound of turkey".

"I want ham!"

"a pound of ham"

"I want baloney!"

"and a quarter pound of baloney"

He turned around and began to slice the meat. "Chopper can you wait here for the man to finish slicing" asked Rissa. "Sure!!" he said. "What do you guys wanton your sandwiches?" she asked. "Mayo, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and onions" said Usopp. "Peanut Butter!" shouted Luffy. "Luffy you don't put peanut butter and meat tighter!" said Usopp. "I do" he replied.

Rissa left them in their mini argument. She grabbed what they needed for sandwiches. Plastic knives, pre-sliced tomatoes and onions shredded lettuce water ice tea cups napkins plates.

So she made it to the register. "Mama is this your dog?" asked the clerk. "I'm not a dog!" snapped Chopper. "No, just ring up my things please" she said. She felt like she was standing there forever.

"Mama that will be $47.68" she paid for the picnic material. "Come on Sanji" said Rissa "Coming!" he said running after her he held the door open. "Miss is he with you?" asked the other clerk. "Yes". "And the dog?" "Not a dog!" "Yes". "None of you are allowed back here, leave now" he said. "Is that a threat? Because personally it sounds like a favor" said Sanji. "Come on, Sanji" said Rissa leaving the store.

"Coming!" he said following after her. Sanji took the bags from her and carried them for her. "Thank you" she said. "Not at all". As they were walking back to the parking lot they saw Zolo across the street.

"Zolo! What are you doing over there?!" asked Usopp. "Looking for the bikes" he said. "But we parked over here" said Usopp. "What an idiot" said Sanji.

So now they were on their merry way to a place to have lunch. Rissa decided the best place to have lunch was at the park.

Sanji made lunch at a picnic table. Rissa sat and watched him work. He evenly distributed each thing on to each sandwich. He only slowed down to spread mayo on each slice of bread. He then would stack the sandwich onto different plates according to what they had in them. Rissa took a ham sandwich off the plate and took a bite.

He stopped looked up at her and waited.

"It's good" she said a smile came across his face then he finished making the rest of the sandwiches.

"You better take another one before they are all gone" he said. She took what he said into consideration and took another ham sandwich.

"Oi! Blockheads lunch is ready!"

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp came running and sat at the table, Zolo came walking lazily behind.

Needless to say the sandwiches were gone as soon as they were made. Rissa kept the second sandwich on her lap and then split it with Chopper, who greatly appreciated.

After lunch was picked up, after they got Luffy's head out of the mayo jar, they relaxed. Sanji sat on the bench watching Usopp, chopper, Luffy, and Rissa play. Rissa sat on a swing trying hard to get higher than Usopp and Chopper. Luffy was just about to get on a swing. "Hey Luffy! Push me!" said Rissa. "Okay!"

He grabbed onto the chains of the swing and pulled her swing as far as his arms could go.

Then He let go. Rissa was so scared. He swing went over the top twice before it sent her flying, and screaming.

Zolo at the time was taking a nap. He had just eaten and he found a sunny spot to sleep.

She landed on Zolo he woke up in a shot. It was like slow motion. She got up slowly and inched away from him. His eyes flashed a red hateful glare.

He mouthed the words 'run'. With out a second thought she was gone. He pulled out one sword and the chase was on. "Oi! Blockhead! Don't you dare touch my darling Rissa! Don't worry Rissa my darling I'm gunna save you!" said Sanji chasing after Zolo.

"Hey that was fun! Rissa come back let's do that again!" said Luffy chasing after Sanji who was chasing Zolo who was chasing Rissa.

"Oi! Rissa are you okay?!Come back so I can make you better!" said Chopper changing his form. Chopper chased after Luffy who was chasing after Sanji who was chasing Zolo, who was chasing Rissa.

Usopp was just stand there. "Hey wait for me!" he said chasing after Chopper who was chasing after Luffy who was chasing after Sanji who was chasing after Zolo who was chasing after Rissa.

She Climbed up the monkey bars and sat on them she tried to catch her breath no avail.

Luffy and Zolo had come on either side, so she slipped through the bars and fell to the ground . She landed on her feet and the chase was on again. This went on for a good twenty minutes before everyone was tired.

Rissa scurried to the highest part of the park a slide with a dome over it. She then stood up on it put her hands on her hips and said. "Gents, you shall always remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" She said trippingly with a big grin on her face.

They looked at each other then her strangely and all together asked "Who's Captain Jack Sparrow?"

**Not a very long chapter , but I got it done and I am rather happy on how well it is turning out. **

**I want to thank all who read and review . So thank you. **

**Also I want to say good luck to The person who is making Toddler Troubles. (sorry I forgot ur penname) I love that story it is so cute! **

**So please leave me comments and send me messages I love ur input ! Please help me think up ideas for possible pranks I'll give u a big cookie! I'm half way done !**

**see ya later LoL **

**Lu-Lu-San : Bye bye bo! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Beached Whale

**Yay! New chapter! **

**You know what I own and don't own. So let's push forward. This chapter is Thursrday that means 3 more days. Much more caos to be dispatched. So please help me with some good ideas. I already got told I need to use sweat drops and anime clouds and ect. The only reason I haven't is because honestly have you seen someone just have a huge light blue/white sweat drop fall from there head? Not in the real world So sorry to disappoint you but that stuff does not really happen in the real world. How and also I'm still using the English names , only because I'm American , and like I said in an earlier chapter There must be TWO different one pieces The English and then the Japanese. **

**Lu-Lu-San: snore yawn you done talking yet? **

**Me: yupp **

**Thursday part 1 daytime **

3:04 am

There was food everywhere. Cherry trees, apple trees ,watermelon trees! And OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!IS THAT A MEAT TREE?!!!!!!!!The place, smelled so wonderful! Why even the grass tasted yummy ! Everyone was happy and laughing , What a great time!

9:04 am

"Holy geez!" said Rissa as she came into the kitchen. Everyone else was in the kitchen too , but none of them looked as surprised as she had . They looked more disgusted. Luffy that night had went on an eating binge and now was found sleeping half way in the fridge.

He looked like a beached whale.

"Shouldn't someone wake him up?" asked Rissa . "Your right leave it to me" said Sanji rolling up his sleeves and proceed to the Captain. He stepped over Luffy's leg then got right next to him.

"Hey Luffy wake up" said Sanji calm and quiet like. Eventually he came around and sat up. "Where am I? I was having the most wonderful dream , you were all in it and I ate everything!" he said with a grin.

Sanji grabbed him by the collar "Oh Really?! Cause that actually happened last night!" he said repeatedly shaking him .

Rom what Rissa could see all the cupboards were bare so was the fridge and the freezer. The last time her house was this much out of food was when they just moved in and ate hotdogs and hambugers for months. She vowed never to eat another one again .

But it was unimaginable! How could a person make such a glutton out of oneself and eat a person quite literally out of house and home. She sighed in deapfeat and slumped to the ground.

Sanji stopped and looked at her. She got off the floor which she slummed to walked over to the phone and gave it a ring. All was silent , no one said a word. She gave very short replys then hanged the phone up.

"Go freshen up were going to the grocery store" she said as she headed for the stairs to her room to change. She brushed out her hair again put on a pair of black pants , flip-flops and s plain green shirt. She kept taking deep breaths& when she went down stairs she found her self feeling much better.

The van that she ordered was out side honking for them. "Oh! Our rides here let's go!" She said as she pushed them out the door. The driver was out side holding the door open for hem, they pilled in and off they went.

The store was just out side of the village. To far to bike to and to many thing that would need carrying. The van was a nice escape form walking and such.

The drive was not even ten minutes long and they made it to the store. So they all piled out and the van went away, back in an hour or so.

They walked in though the automatic doors which was cool for people who have never seen them before. Rissa stopped to address them . "Okay this is a grocery store it has all the food u could ever want all-in one convent place. So Now where going to split up in to groups of two I'll go with"

"Uh…Excuse me mama …uh.. there is no pets allowed in uh…the…um.." said that rather confused / stoned teenage clerk. "Store?" said Usopp. ""Yeah that place" he said.

" I'll have you know that he is not a 'pet' or what ever u said. He's a small child" said Rissa.

"But why is he all furry?" asked the confused clerk. "Fur? I don't see any fur on him. Do you see any fur on him ?" She said. " Nope ,no fur" said Usopp. "Oh…Kay… sorry for that go right ahead" he said scratching his confused head.

"I'll go with Robin! "said Sanji. "I'll go with Usopp" said Luffy. "I'll go with Chopper!" said Rissa. "I'll go with Zolo so he doesn't get lost" said Nami. Rissa Picked up Chopper and put him in the cart.

"Only get what you think that were going to need" said Rissa. So off in there own direction they went.

"Come on Zolo let's go get some tangerines" said Nami. "Zolo?"She turned around and he was gone. She began to grumble hateful things under her breath.

Zolo looked to go find Nami. Where did she get to? Oh well. He sat down and began to sleep.

"Ooh! You mean we can eat these for free?!" asked Luffy . Him and Usopp stumbled across a sample table. "Go a head" said the clerk. Him and Usopp dug in. "Hey now! One per costumer!"

Robin and Sanji went and got fresh produce.

"Chopper grab a couple bags of chocolate" said Rissa. He leaned over the side of the cart and grabbed some. They were down in the candy isle / frozen food. "Were also gunna need chips, whipped cream and squeeze cheese" she said naming junk food. "Party to night!" said Rissa. They turned the corner.

"aw come on cant we have some more?" begged Luffy. "No you ate it all!" said the annoyed clerk " now go away!" "Hey guys!" said Rissa. "Oh hey Rissa!" said Usopp.

"I have something fun that we can do" she said eyeing what they had in their cart.

"Okay ready?!" she said . Luffy was sitting in his cart and Usopp was behind it holding on to the handle. "Ready!" said an excited Luffy and chopper. "On the count of three" said Rissa. "One" "Two" "THREE"! They were off. Both in the same isle both teams.

Usopp and Rissa ran as fast as the could and then hopped into the carts with their partners. Both teams screaming at the top of their lungs.

"YO HO ! YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"

Each cart turned and went a different way.

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!"

Luffy and Usopp plowed into Sanji and got him into the cart while Robin laughed.

"WE KIDNAPP , WE ROB , WE DON'T GIVE A HOOT!"

Chopper and Rissa plowed straight into a huge pyramid of cans.

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!"

Usopp , Luffy and now Sanji went flying down into a ladies isle.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!"

Chopper and Rissa found insanely colored hats and put them on.

"WE STOLE , WE PILFER, WE PILAGE AND SACK!"

Usopp, Luffy and Sanji went down yet another ladies isle.

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!"

Rissa and chopper went down a narrow isle filling up the cart with random food stuff and plowed into a sleeping Zolo.

"WERE DEVILS, WERE BLACK SHEEP, WITH REALLY BAD EGGS!"

Luffy picked up a can of cardboard cut out of the Olson twins and smashed into the corner of an isle.

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!"

Now each cart was at either end of an isle and rammed into each other.

People and food flying out of the cart. Sanji catching Rissa while the others lay mangled with the carts and food.

"YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!"

Nami and Robin found the rest of them in a huge laughing pile. Except for Zolo who looked pissed off.

So the food was bought and home they went with out getting in trouble ,and getting a good deal on all of the dented cans and boxes.

**That was a really fun chapter ! Rather amusing, by far a fav. Of mine. So yeah , you know what to do now! Review please! **

**Lu-Lu-san and Me : Bye bye bo! **


End file.
